md_sports_diversityfandomcom-20200214-history
Free State Stars F.C.
, as Makwane Computer Stars | chairman = Mike Mokoena | coach = Luc Eymael | league = ABSA Premiership | position = ABSA Premiership, 9th | pattern_b1 = _whiteVwide | }} Free State Stars is a South African football club based in Bethlehem, Free State that plays in the Premier Soccer League. History Founded in 1977 in a small village of Makwane in an area then known as QwaQwa, the club gained promotion to the National Premier Soccer League in 1986. The team won the league cup (then known as The Coca-Cola Cup) in 1994 with Bunene Ngaduane leading the scoring charts. To avoid fixture congestion the club's franchise was sold to the Premier Soccer League in 2002. The following year, Mike Mokoena revived the club as he bought and renamed the franchise of National First Division side Maholosiane. FS Stars managed to regain their Premiership status in 2005 after winning the Mvela Golden League. After a disappointing season in the top-flight, with the first team finishing bottom of the table, the club was relegated. The 2007–08 season however proved to be a huge success with Stars dominating the First Division and securing promotion to the Premier League once again. They also managed to win the inaugural Baymed Cup in December 2006 beating FC AK in the final. Shirt sponsor & kit manufacturer *Shirt sponsor: *Kit manufacturer: Joma Honours *'Baymed Cup:' ::Winners – 2006 *'Mvela Golden League:' ::Champions – 2004–05, 2006–07 *'Second Division:' ::Champions – 1985 *'Coca-Cola Cup:' ::Winners – 1994 Club records *Most appearances: Edward Salomane 299 *Most goals: Bunene Ngaduane 79 *Most capped player: Kennedy Mweene *Most appearances in a season: Themba Sithole 45 (1992) *Most goals in a season: Bunene Ngaduane 19 (1993) *Record win: 8–1 v Ikapa Sporting (29/3/08, Nedbank Cup) *Record loss: 1–7 v Arcadia (31/10/86, NSL), 1–7 v Mamelodi Sundowns (19/4/98, PSL) Premier Soccer League record *2013/2014 – 14th *2012/2013 – 7th *2011/2012 – 6th *2010/2011 – 9th *2009/2010 – 13th *2008/2009 – 4th *2007/2008 – 5th *2005/2006 – 16th (relegated) *2001/2002 – 11th (disbanded) *2000/2001 – 6th *1999/2000 – 15th *1998/1999 – 6th *1997/1998 – 9th *1996/1997 – 13th Club officials/Technical team *Chairman: Mike Mokoena *General manager: Rantsi Mokoena *Football manager: Kootso Mokoena *Team manager: Motuba Mokoena *Coach: Luc Eymael *Assistant coach: Themba Sithole *Goalkeeper coach: Walter Kumalo *Youth development coach: David Vilakazi First team squad As of 2 August 2016. Foreigners In the South African PSL, only five non-South African nationals can be registered. Foreign players who have acquired permanent residency can be registered as locals. Namibians born before 1990 can be registered as South Africans. * Allen Dorian Nono * Mohammed Anas * Badra Ali Sangaré ---- ;Permanent residency Notable former coaches * Milo Bjelica (1992) * Clive Hachilensa (2005–07) * Kinnah Phiri (1 July 2007 – 8 May 2008) * David Duncan (1 July 2008 – 18 Aug 2008) * Owen Da Gama (19 Aug 2008 – 7 Oct 2008) * Themba Sithole (14 Oct 2008 – 17 Nov 2008) * Steve Komphela (18 Nov 2008 – 30 June 2009) * Themba Sithole (interim) (1 July 2009 – 14 Sept 2009) * Valinhos (15 Sept 2009 – 3 Oct 2009) * Themba Sithole (4 Oct 2009 – 15 Nov 2009) * Gordon Igesund (16 Nov 2009 – 23 March 2010) * Sunday Chidzambwa (5 May 2010 – 19 Sept 2010) * Steve Komphela (20 Oct 2010 – 1 Dec 2013) * Themba Sithole (interim) (1 Dec 2013 – 14 March 2014) * Kinnah Phiri (15 March 2014 – 30 June 2014) * Tom Saintfiet (2 July 2014 – 6 Nov 2014) * Kinnah Phiri (7 Nov 2014–Aug 2015) * Ernst Middendorp (Sept 2015–Dec 2015) * Giovanni Solinas (Dec 2015–23 May 2016) * Denis Lavagne (22 June 2016–22 September 2016) External links * *Premier Soccer League *PSL Club Info *South African Football Association *Confederation of African Football Category:Free State Stars F.C. Category:Soccer clubs in South Africa Category:Association football clubs established in 1977 Category:Premier Soccer League clubs Category:Soccer clubs in the Free State (province) Category:National First Division clubs Category:1977 establishments in South Africa Category:Sport in the Free State (province)